Agreement - Part 2
by Diezi
Summary: AU: Maria sends for Loki when their cover story is threatened. Rated: MA (Note - This is the second part of an alternate Infinity War story. There are aspects that do not comply with the ever-changing Marvel Cinematic Universe. I strongly suggest reading the previous installment first. Part Three is complete.)
1. Chapter 1 - Complication

Author's Note: This is an alternate universe Marvel romance/adventure and does not conform with the ever-changing Marvel Cinematic Universe.

* * *

**Part 2: Chapter 1 - Complication**

* * *

Loki was right. By the time Maria gave her full, erroneous account of her lone escape from Thanos's ship, no one doubted a word of it. Her superiors heralded her as a hero. Her fellow agents called her a badass. Respect ran high from all, but Maria didn't want their acclaim. She wanted everything to get back to normal, but it wasn't.

The doctors prescribed several days of bed rest, and due to her severely sprained ankle, even short excursions required a wheelchair or crutches. Maria needed to be involved, not resting. Everyone's reassurances that they had everything handled only added to her aggravation. She didn't endure a month of torture and captivity to be told S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers had been fine without her.

Natasha Romanoff understood. She didn't ask questions or talk about work stuff when she dropped by to see Maria. Natasha's visits entailed snacking on treats, doing their hair or nails and gossiping like schoolgirls. In those moments, Maria could truly forget her burdens and decompress.

That relief didn't last long. The second week back, her doctor found something in the follow up blood work that threatened to expose her lies to the agency. Maria had no choice but to seek out help. Thor had been surprisingly accommodating when Maria enlisted his assistance. She'd given the Thunder God no reason that made sense, just begged that he comply with all her terms, the most important being that he couldn't tell anyone of the request she'd made of him.

Three weeks passed before Thor returned, claiming success at his task. Maria took immediate personal leave for the first time in years, again not offering much of an explanation. She'd packed a few things, caught a plane, rented a four-wheel drive jeep, bought supplies and headed back to the scene of the crime—so to speak.

Five weeks time had made a considerable difference in the Montana landscape. As she drove, Maria looked out upon the muted browns of the rolling hills and valley yet to unveil any signs of spring green. The mountains, still packed in snow, would probably retain some of their winter accumulations well into June. It was for that reason, and the isolated location of the cabin, that she'd rented the jeep. Of course, if she'd gone through S.H.I.E.L.D. channels, Maria could have traveled in the same way she'd left, by helicopter, but with the need for secrecy, the trip was off the books.

Even with a map of the roads and trails, it took Maria hours to find the secluded structure tucked within the sleepy woodlands. She had a deadline of sorts. Gratefully, she managed within an hour of losing the sun behind the hills. Maria parked, scanning the area for signs of life. Without the rumble of the engine, a profound quiet set in. She pulled on her gloves then grabbed the camp lantern and pack of supplies from the passenger seat. She came prepared, choosing to spend the night rather than head back out in the dark. She jumped from the vehicle, landing in snow that almost reached to her knees. _Thank God for tall boots_, Maria thought. She slogged around to the steps, also buried. She stomped and kicked the drifts to clear a path onto the porch. The weather-worn and iced bedspread remained wedged into the jam to keep the door closed, just as she'd left it.

At her insistence, S.H.I.E.L.D. tracked down the cabin's owner, a Dirk McLachlan, and negotiated a price to cover the damages and loss of resources. From the look of things, Mr. McLachlan hadn't made the trip to assess the situation himself yet.

Maria cleared the snow from the base of the door then pushed inside, finally switching on the battery-powered lantern. First she made what she hoped to be her only trip to the outhouse until morning. The somewhat tedious trek convinced her that she'd been wise to attend to that particular detail.

Since Loki could arrive at any time, or choose not to come at all, Maria needed to keep busy so her mind wouldn't wander. Maria got a fire going to warm the space. She stripped the bed then delved into her pack to retrieve the fresh linens she'd bought, topping them with quilts from the trunk. Though Maria didn't feel that hungry, she went about heating up a can of stew next, realizing as she did so that the thick, brown glop didn't look much better than the food served to her in Thanos's prison.

_Don't go there!_ Maria reprimanded herself, pushing away vivid images that flashed in her mind. She wasn't on the command ship anymore. Back at S.H.I.E.L.D. when thoughts of the prison sneaked forward, Maria sought out the company of other people. But here in the cabin, at least for now, she was alone and limited in distractions. She couldn't allow those memories to dwell for long. She had to be focused on the current problem.

The warmth from the fire and strengthening smell of the food pleased her senses, helping keep her thoughts positive for the coming confrontation—not that she wanted to think that far ahead.

_I did what I had to do_, she thought. _Loki will understand._

Maria had been telling herself those things for days. Why was she unconvinced? Plus, what was she going to ponder if not the past or moving forward? In essence, Maria felt trapped in the present, constantly on edge.

Kneeling in front of the fire, she took up the long-handled spoon to stir the pot and try a sample. The stew tasted so good that despite being half-warm, she went ahead and ate. She finished all of it, even scraped out the last of the sauce with a handful of crackers before setting the pot aside to cool.

Maria eyed the contents of her pack, having brought a deck of cards and a paperback to help pass the time. She opted to pull out the book, smirking at the bronzed, half-naked beefcake and voluptuous, probably-a-virgin damsel locked in passionate embrace upon its cover. She and Natasha loved over-the-top romances, often exchanging and discussing the books in great detail. They found them amusing for sure, but also oddly enlightening at times. After all, Maria had never taken a true, emotional plunge with a lover.

She moved to the bedroom to laze and read. Hours and several drama-filled chapters later, Maria finally set aside the novel to stretch. She stepped out of the cabin, slipping the lantern onto a hook outside the door. Her eyes skimmed the darkness then dropped to her watch. It wasn't quite midnight. There was still time for Loki to show. An insistent, cutting wind blew through, pelting the right side of her face with minuscule bits of ice. Maria ducked and turned her head away from the chill only to catch sight of an obscured form beyond the jeep, seemingly peeking out from a cluster of trees. Maria couldn't tell for certain that it was a person.

"Loki?!" she called out, knowing her voice would be muted by the wind.

The form left the trees to make a slow, steady approach. Only as Loki trudged around her rental to stand at the edge of the lantern light could Maria see it was truly him. His black attire and dark hair melded so well with the night, making his features appear ghastly white in comparison. He did look healthier than he had the last time they were together, though. The circles under his eyes weren't as pronounced, and he carried more weight, better filling out his armor.

Maria shivered, resisting the urge to fidget as he made a visual sweep of her and their surroundings. He probably thought this was a trap, which made her wonder just how long he had been lingering outside.

"We're alone—like I told Thor," she said, hoping to sound reassuring.

His piercing eyes settled back on her. A controlled rage emphasized his words as he said, "Sending Thor to track me through the realms was a clear violation of the terms to which you agreed."

There was a tightening in her throat that didn't abate as Maria tried to swallow. She expected this reaction from him. "I know. I had no other way," she started to say, then choked with quick panic as he continued closer. She put up her hand. "Hold it."

He came to a stop, leering more forcefully at her. "I've been summoned back here, exposed to possible capture, and you expect me to stand out in the cold?"

The intensity of his anger made her doubt every phrase that filtered through her mind. So, she decided to buy herself some extra time. She took the lantern off the hook, vacating the doorway to cross to the far side of the main room. This put roughly twelve feet between them as Loki entered and secured the broken door.

He took in the room, inquiring, "Does S.H.I.E.L.D. know about this place?"

"Yeah. I had to explain how I survived the night up here."

Loki nodded, still appearing irked. He moved, again causing her to startle before she realized the fireplace was his destination. He crouched down at the stone hearth, reaching in to retrieve a partially burned stick, which he used to stir up the dying embers and clear away some of the ashes. He didn't look up before asking, "Are you going to talk or just watch me?"

She considered doing the latter until he mentioned it. "I was surprised that Thor found you so quickly," she said to warm up to the purpose for his presence.

"So was I," he admitted. Loki added more wood from the shrinking pile, remembering to set the screen into place before rising to his feet again. "Your request gave him quite a sense of urgency."

"I did come off as pretty desperate," Maria said, averting her gaze now that he was intent to study her. She placed the lantern on the small table and eased onto a chair, resting her hands in her lap. Still she struggled to produce the necessary words.

He gave her much longer than she expected before snapping, "If you don't start explaining, I will leave!"

No. He couldn't leave. He was a clever and powerful sorcerer and practically immortal. Problem solving was his specialty, right? He would know what to do. He had to know.

Though she spoke with care, her voice still managed to squeak a little as she admitted, "I need your help."

He considered her, his tone less than eager as he prodded, "Go on."

She took a breath, squared up her shoulders and forced eye contact. Why was she so afraid of him? If she could go toe-to-toe with Nick Fury and endure weeks of torture and interrogation, surely she could do this.

"I know we agreed not to speak of that night here together, but—"

He must have been holding his breath for he let out a loud exhale, closed his eyes and shifted with discomfort. "You're pregnant," he guessed with a frown.

"Only my doctor knows right now," Maria rushed to assure him. Instead of explaining about her birth control shot lapsing while in Thanos's custody, she chose to give him no excuse at all. Of course, with neither of them speaking, the silence lingered until discomfort forced her to speak. "I'll take a leave of absence."

"For how long?" Anger returned to his tone. "You think you can hide the existence of a child from S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers? You already got Thor involved!"

"What did you expect me to do?" She pushed up from the chair, feeling defensive and using sharp, accusative gestures. "Our agreement didn't have a contingency for this! You didn't leave me instructions on how to reach you if something unexpected came up."

"I didn't want to be found."

"Obviously!"

He turned away, placing his hands on the mantle and hanging his head as his entire form slouched. "What do you want me to do, Maria?"

Her mouth opened, but shut just as swiftly. She inched closer, coming around far enough to see the glow of the fire dancing in his hard eyes. His breathing had deepened, causing a slight heave to his chest.

"Let's discuss options," she suggested.

"We should kill it."

Maria's heart did a sort of flip-flop within her chest. She stepped back, protectively covering her stomach. A waver crept into her voice as she asked, "Are you serious?" Until that moment, she'd thought he was handling the news fairly well.

He straightened, turned and started a stalking pace toward her that gave Maria plenty of time to retreat. She moved away, yet did not run from him. The floorboards groaned under his hard soled boots, adding to his imposing appearance as he followed. "I am a killer and a psychopath. You reminded me of those facts quite often during our imprisonment." He seemed to mock her as he asked, "One night of weakened resolve didn't change your mind about me, did it?"

Maria hated when he played the unapologetic braggart. "I won't allow you to harm an innocent child."

He closed in, his long shadow slinking up her front until it cloaked her completely. Though the intensity of his stare proved unnerving, Maria dared to lock gazes with him. Even as he leaned in, firmly pinning her against the wall with his stronger, taller frame, Maria glared back. She wouldn't let him bully her.

"It could be a monster," Loki declared as if in warning. "I assume Thor told S.H.I.E.L.D. that I'm of Jotun parentage. You want to take that chance?"

The night had left a lingering cold on him that further emphasized that he was unlike anyone else Maria knew. He seemed to be suggesting that the baby should be punished for simply existing. How could he think like that? Surely he'd not learned this from his adoptive parents, the same people who'd raised Thor. Or, had he been lead to believe that him being Jotun was the reason for some mistreatment he'd received?

She denied him the satisfaction of a response or any show of emotion besides indignation.

Though he had her at a disadvantage, at least Loki wasn't acting upon his threat. They stood beside the doorway into the tiny bedroom where the 'indiscretion' had occurred, and when his eyes cooled and drifted that direction, so did hers.

Having Loki so close had both a frightening and arousing effect on Maria. She knew what those strong limbs were capable of, whether to cause pleasure or pain, to embrace or restrain. And, God, his mouth, equally enticing as it could be vexing. Despite his chill, heat flushed both her features and nether region with the titillating recollections.

"It was," Loki said with a reminiscent look, "a memorable encounter."

Maria trembled, affected by his silky voice and the unexpected tenderness that eased into his grip. "It was a mistake. We agreed, never again."

Loki shrugged, his features brightening with an eagerness that Maria perceived as highly salacious. "Promises have already been broken," he said. "What's one more?"

No matter how smart or manipulative Loki was, Maria had to be smarter and resolute in her goals. "You really think I would have sex with you after how you've acted?" He put up no resistance as Maria pushed out of his grasp. She chose to return to her chair at the table because her legs felt a little unsteady beneath her. She purposely changed the subject back to the important issue, being firm. "We're not killing the baby."

"It was a hollow threat," he said, sounding somewhat regretful, though lust laced every word and subtle change to his features. "I needed to see how you'd react."

It irked Maria that Loki would simultaneously make a pass at her and question her integrity. "I don't want to play games. What's our next option?"

"I'm a fugitive wanted in at least three realms. Surely you don't expect that I can care for an infant while on the run."

Maria nodded, conceding his point. She'd suspected that this was all going to fall on her. "I guess I'll have to quit S.H.I.E.L.D." The mere thought of walking away from her life's work knotted up her insides.

"Or, you could just tell them the truth."

That was the last thing she'd expected him to say, and her expression must have told him as much since he continued to share his thoughts on the matter.

"With your current position you'll have the best medical care Midgard can offer," he explained. "Of course, if the child is unusual, they'll probably take it away to be raised in a lab or dissected."

Why did he have to say such horrible things? "Do you always think the worst of people?"

Loki joined her at the table, lowering himself into the other chair. "People frequently give me reason to think the worst of them."

From the critical way he looked at her, Maria couldn't help taking his comment to heart. The combination of anger and guilt further stirred up the contents of her stomach.

"I was going to keep my promises to you."

"That's probably true," he said, "but now we'll never know for sure."

Maria rubbed at the ache forming in her gut. "I was stupid to think you'd be able to help me with this."

Then, like someone had flipped a switch, Loki slouched in his chair, dropping his gaze to the tabletop. This change left him looking more weary than anything else. "You hoped I could help. Hopeful and stupid are far from comparable, Maria."

_God, he's confusing sometimes,_ Maria thought. It was hard to determine just whose side he was on. "You really think I should tell them the truth? The whole truth?"

"The truth is easier to remember. Lies can be so tiring," he said, "but you probably already know that."

She took the time to dwell upon his insight, becoming all the more aware of his profound ability to affect her. She grew tired of the emotional whiplash his presence caused. With any luck, he'd be on his way soon.

Loki turned in the chair, pushing to his feet as he cast his gaze around the room as if in search.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I need something for a talisman. Something small that you can carry with you."

Maria puzzled for a moment, then drew out the delicate golden charm on a chain around her neck. "Like this?"

He looked intrigued and astutely pleased upon inspecting the small ram-shaped token. Maria realized the ram had horns similar to those on Loki's helmet, which he hadn't brought with him this trip.

"It's Aries. My zodiac sign," she informed him, feeling a little silly since she didn't put a lot of weight in such things as horoscopes. "It was a gift from Natasha when I got back."

"What does it symbolize?"

"Well, people born under the sign of Aries are supposed to be driven, daring and courageous—to name a few traits." She thought it unnecessary to mention that at their worst an Aries could be vain, impatient, prideful and even ruthless.

He mulled this information over, deciding, "It suits you."

Loki held out his hand to accept the piece as Maria removed it. He gripped the charm in his fist, concentrating as a bright light pulsed from between his fingers. The metal shimmered at first, then dulled as he slipped it around her neck and secured the clasp.

"The talisman will afford you both extra protection from harm," he explained, "and you can use it to call for me if needed. I will hear and come as quickly as I can."

Since they'd parted on bad terms last time, Maria appreciated this brief return of his kinder, protective side and felt a surprising swell of anxiety instead of relief when Loki turned for the door. She had been more high-strung since the baby bomb dropped, yet didn't feel as afraid with Loki near. Perhaps she shouldn't have wished him away so quickly.

Maria grabbed the lantern and followed out onto the porch. "Loki?"

He stopped at the bottom of the steps to glance back.

"Thank you, for rescuing me from Byrzon and Thanos," she blurted before managing to steady her voice. "I didn't say that before, but should have."

His mouth tweaked, appearing to balance a form of humility with his amusement. "I recall an equal amount of rescuing on your part. If I accept your gratitude, then I would have to offer you my own. It's pointless really." Then the trickster slogged off through the snow and trees and into the concealment of the night.

Instead of being offended Maria just laughed.

She went inside to get ready for bed, changing into flannel pajamas. The small bed felt cold and lonely as she climbed beneath the quilts. She turned onto her side, seeking a comfortable position and felt the Aries charm fall away from her skin to land upon the pillow. Maria picked up the ram to examine it in the lantern light. Her horned guardian. _What an interesting coincidence._


	2. Chapter 2 - Support

_Author's Note - This chapter is rated MA.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Support**

* * *

Hunger, exhaustion and irritability were not a good combination for a woman trained to kill and thirty-three weeks pregnant. Coming off a late shift, Maria's feet burned as she strolled down the last long corridor to her quarters. The sciatic nerves in her lower back twinged and flared, making it difficult to sit or stand for any prolonged amount of time, and there was a constant, draining pain and pressure in her pelvis from the baby growing. With luck, the usual leg cramps would take the night off, but she wouldn't bet on it.

It didn't occur to Maria until she stepped through her doorway that a detour by the infirmary for a session with the massage therapist would have helped. In fact, her doctor would be thrilled to have her follow one of his suggestions for once, but now she had to get off her swollen feet.

Kicking her shoes off at the door, Maria let her hair down and hobbled for the couch. At her current size, getting down to rest proved difficult. The pillows seemed to have plans of their own, which didn't include being flattened beneath her bulk. She caught two of them as they tumbled away, forsaking the rest. She lay on her side, tucking one pillow between her thighs to help with hip strain and the other under her head.

Her communicator blipped in her ear just as she reached up to remove it.

"Still up, huh?" Black Widow said the moment Maria opened the line.

"Yeah," Maria said with a tired sigh. "I just got in."

"Me too. I went by your office and was glad you weren't still there."

"The doctor threatened to put me on bed rest if I don't conform to the work schedule he submitted to Fury."

"Well, good." Natasha chuckled. "Since it's going to take me a while to unwind, do you need anything?"

"Oh God, yes. I have a list. Are you ready?"

With another laugh, Natasha took note of Maria's requests then promised and succeeded at a prompt delivery.

Natasha twisted the cap off a water bottle before she offered it and a couple acetaminophen to Maria. "Doc said to come by tomorrow to see him because you're not getting any more drugs," Natasha said while positioning pillows and the heating pad, which she'd also picked up from the infirmary, against Maria's back.

Maria scarfed down macaroni and cheese with ketchup, finally admitting between heaping bites, "The father mystery is over."

"Did someone say something?" Natasha frowned with concern. "Or, are people acting weirder than they already have been?"

"We work with some of the smartest people on the planet, Tasha. Between my demotion and inquiries from the Council, I think they just figured it out." Maria set aside the empty bowl and picked up a candy bar, tearing open the wrapper. "Did you see the looks on the guys' faces in that meeting the other day? Like I'd done the worst imaginable thing."

Natasha sat on the coffee table, leaning forward. "Fuck them. They don't know the horrors you went through in that prison or the circumstances of Loki's involvement."

Maria nodded, took a substantial bite and handed the rest of the chocolate to Natasha. Working through the chewy, sweetened mouthful gave her time to think. She finally said, "You don't know the details either."

"It's none of my business." Natasha licked the chocolate from her fingertips. "When Clint first brought me here, lots of people thought they could judge my character and guess my intentions without getting to know me or my situation. It sucked. What kind of a person would I be if I treated you like that?"

Maria smiled, accepting that Natasha Romanoff was an amazing best friend and that she was lucky to have her.

Natasha fluffed the pillows one more time then stood. "I'm heading to bed."

Maria shifted her achy frame to sit up and switch off the heating pad. "Are you going to make the Thanos briefing? Stark and Quill might actually have news of his whereabouts."

"I'm planning on it," Black Widow said and moved to the door. "You bring the candy, and I'll save us some seats away from the crummy boys."

"Deal," Maria agreed, offering a thumbs-up approval before Natasha left.

Sometimes it felt like Maria was all stomach because the darn thing constantly got in the way. Just getting off the couch took considerable effort. Maria shuffled to the bedroom, but froze in the doorway when her hand flipped on the overhead light, revealing Loki seated on the end of the bed.

Anxiety flooded her system as he rose to his feet. So many thoughts cluttered her mind. Yet, "You shouldn't be here," was the first to escape her lips and sounded more tolerant than she'd expected.

He stepped back along the side of the bed, allowing her space to enter or flee. His voice was soft and tone mindful as he said, "You're in pain, and have been for several days."

Maria reached up, her hand hovering over the Aries charm resting beneath her tightening throat. "You've been spying on me?" she accused.

"I wouldn't call it that," Loki insisted. "It's mostly sensations and strong emotions that come through." He studied her, looking uneasy with her prolonged stare. "I just want to help, Maria."

It disturbed her how sincere he seemed and that her anxiety dissipated so easily. She'd been ordered to have no further contact with him and to report it immediately if she did. Though, since being demoted, and with the constant scrutiny from her superiors, Maria's rebellious side had been surfacing more.

"You're going to get me in trouble."

Loki gestured to the bed. "Come lie down." He added playfully, "You can tattle on me later."

She promised that she'd never again get this close to him, or be beguiled by his tender ministrations. Yet, his offer to help was welcoming in her condition. She met up with him at the bedside where he helped arrange the pillows while she settled on her left side on the mattress, leaving him no room to perch on the edge.

"I'm huge," she said. "Makes everything harder."

His eyes narrowed with astute coyness. "I've heard that harder is better."

Maria remembered saying that to him at the cabin as he stood before her in the buff. Their night together felt forever ago; yet she could recall his various, delectable parts with little effort, even if the actual sex had taken place in the dark. Truth be told, Loki got sexier when not acting like an asshole.

She snapped out of her thoughts when his hand came to rest on her stomach.

He tensed, focusing as if he expected to gain some insight or information from the touch. He asked, "Have you chosen a name for him?"

Maria hadn't mentioned she was having a boy, but it didn't surprise her that he'd figured it out on his own, being a resourceful wizard. "No. I considered naming him after my father, but…" her tone softened as she confessed, "we aren't close."

With a nod, Loki reported, "He's so still. I think he's sleeping."

"Lucky him," Maria joked, though she noted Loki's earnest interest at the topic. "Can you see him?"

"I only sense him and the energy he gives off."

Maria drew open the nightstand drawer, fishing around inside until she found the latest sonogram pictures. She held the postcard-sized photo sheet out for him to take. Loki studied the shots with a heartwarming reverence.

"In that bottom one, you can see a bit of his face. Cute, huh?" Maria smiled. "The doctor says he's healthy."

Relief brightened and relaxed his features, making the trickster appear younger. Loki set the card on the stand, propping it up against the base of the lamp before returning his gaze to her. "Your discomfort will affect him too in the long run."

"So what do we do? Can you heal me even if I'm not exactly injured?"

"Hmm. Let us see." He leaned forward, using his right hand for balance then set his left hand upon her hip, sliding it down to her lower back. His fingers pressed firmly through her uniform into the inflamed sciatic nerves, causing Maria to gasp and jerk with pain. "There's one of the culprits." Warmth radiated from his hand, penetrating the material and skin.

Within moments, the knotted muscles loosened and the pain eased away. The sudden relief made Maria groan with appreciation. Already she felt a hundred times better, and Loki'd only addressed one of the problems.

His hand returned to her hip, hesitating while he appeared to assess. "There's also pain—here," he said, shifting his touch to a central spot right above her pelvis.

"Growing pains," she said. "Causes a lot of pressure."

"I've heard the usual way to relieve that pressure is with intercourse." He said it so matter-of-factly that he didn't even sound like he had an ulterior motive. His comment didn't perturb Maria until the mischievous grin peeked through at the corner of his mouth.

"No." Maria shooed away his hand. "You lost your privileges. For being a jerk before."

He pursed his mouth and shook his head like he might truly be disappointed. "You're determined to not forgive me for that—even though I'm risking capture by being here."

Loki moved to the end of the bed, gathered up her feet to allow him room to sit then placed them in his lap. Avoiding Maria's critical stare, he tugged off her socks and went to work. His hands glowed, dulling the persistent burn with massaging rubs.

She didn't appreciate his pouty martyr act, but did concede that he had a point. He was making a habit of showing up when she needed him. Wasn't that deserving of something? Leading ladies in romance novels swooned at such treatment, offering up various favors for their prince charmings.

And Loki is a prince, she reminded herself, openly smirking at the thought of fighting off waves of dainty damsels to claim him as hers. A modern reversal on the age-old expectation of the man rescuing his lady fair from unwanted suitors—or a dastardly villain. How daring and ridiculous on her part to consider the notion. She fought for justice and to protect people, not lust or breeding rights.

_Then what DO you want?_ her mind demanded to know.

It was one thing to be attracted to Loki, but entirely another to let him know he had such a power over her. Best to let him walk away, none the wiser, she decided, already hating the idea in the next moment. Was she being logical or a coward? How could she tell for certain? Loki, by his very nature, was unpredictable and threw her off balance. Did Maria's constant need for order somehow draw her to Loki and his craving for chaos?

Maria couldn't see his expression that well. His frame had a solemn slouch and weariness to it as he kneaded on in silence. "Loki, are you alright?"

He startled, as if shaken out of a daydream. He turned to her, his features slack with some unvoiced burden. "It's nothing."

She wasn't accepting that answer. "You look exhausted. Are you sleeping?"

His hands stilled. "With so many people looking for me, I have to keep moving and don't get much rest."

This news caused various questions to form in her mind, but Maria didn't feel right asking them. They weren't in a relationship. He might regard her inquiries as an informal interrogation, which he didn't deserve.

A swell of pity filled Maria's chest, tempering her aggravation. "Come here then." She pulled out of his grasp and patted the mattress beside her. "Unless there's an emergency, I can't be disturbed until eight o'clock. Doctor's orders. No one will be looking for you in my bed."

He frowned. "I don't understand you."

_That makes two of us_, she admitted only to herself.

"Sleep. I want you to sleep, nothing more."

"I don't need your compassion." He shot to his feet. "Save such sentiments for our son, who deserves better than I can provide." This tantrum seemed to surprise him and he quieted again. His hand raised to rub at his eyes and brow. "I should go," he muttered. "Make your call. Tell Fury whatever you must to avoid reprimand."

With effort, Maria managed to sit up. "Wait," she requested, realizing that by upsetting him, she'd only compounded her own guilt.

"You said it yourself," he said, inching toward the door. "I shouldn't be here."

The pain in her pelvis flared as Maria stood, emphasizing the stupidity of chasing after him and forced her back down with a wince, which caught Loki's attention. He returned to her, kneeling in his tight leather to cradle her stomach in both hands.

"I'm pathetic, I know."

"That's not the word that came to mind," he assured her with a hint of cheekiness.

The soothing warmth of his magic did its work while she watched his expression. He appeared both concerned and irked at the situation, though tried to keep up a strong facade despite the signs of exhaustion. Maria never considered herself a mother-hen type, but he was the father of her child, in need of a firm intervention, and apparently didn't have anyone else to fuss over him.

"How's that feel?" he asked in time, glancing up.

As expected, the pain had mostly ebbed. "Much better. Thank you."

He nodded, moving his hands to either side of her to assist in pushing up onto his feet. In the process of him standing, Maria took the chance to catch a loose hold of his neck. He froze, his gaze not quite conveying displeasure as much as uncertainty.

"Sleep for a bit," Maria said. Though the words didn't sound like a command, she hoped they didn't come off as begging either.

He fidgeted, looking away from her hopeful scrutiny with an obligatory sigh. Maria took that reaction to mean he was reluctantly surrendering to her wishes. She touched his chest, skimming the black, gold and green armor until she found the hidden clasps and started undoing them. Loki removed his bracers and the heavy overcoat, dropping them on the floor before lifting off the torso piece to reveal a gray cloth undershirt probably needed to avoid chafing.

When he sat to remove his boots, Maria got up to undress in the bathroom and slip on a clean pair of pajamas. She felt worlds better. Surely she'd sleep well that night if they could avoid arguing.

Loki remained seated on the end of the bed when Maria came out. He wore only a pair of underwear that were almost knee-length, yet so thin and form-fitting as to leave nothing to the imagination. Maria tried not to react, stare or let her mind run amok.

_Sleep, dammit! We need to sleep._

Maria passed him to get to her favored side and climbed into bed. She fought with pillows and the sheet to get everything just how she wanted it. Then Loki scooted up behind her, his hand again on her hip. He was so close that she guessed he might be sharing her pillows despite there being two others on the opposite side of the full-sized bed. His breathing rustled her hair and tickled along her neck.

_That's fine. He's a cuddler. No big deal, really. Just go to sleep._

When Maria stirred, she found she hadn't moved at all in the passing hours. The bedside clock read almost five in the morning, her usual time to wake. Lately, she'd been hitting the snooze button, allowing herself to steal a few more minutes after restless, pain-filled nights. This time she felt good, calm and refreshed.

Loki's hand had slipped farther off her hip to the side of her stomach during the night, but fell away completely as she got out of bed. First she turned off the impending alarm then made her way in the semi-darkness to the bathroom to use the facilities. Maybe she hadn't been at her best in some regards lately, but she'd become a peeing champ for sure.

If not for the sleepover, Maria would have considered getting on with her day. A pile of reports sat on her desk that she could get through by day's end if she sneaked in early. But, she did have a guest and thought it rude to just leave Loki sleeping in hostile territory.

_Shame on you. Sleeping with the enemy_, her inner agent scolded. _Tsk. Tsk._

_Oh, shut up!_ Maria thought. _It was just sleeping—this time._ She tried not to dwell on the possibilities of the next time. Best not to escalate any future misdeeds with the act of premeditation.

Maria turned on the shower, letting it warm while she stripped out of her nightwear and glared at her reflection in the mirror. No matter what people said about the beauty of pregnancy, she looked lopsided, too front heavy with her swollen breasts and belly. Even her larger-than-usual ass didn't balance out the sight of her. She missed being thin, unencumbered and coordinated. It had been months since she visited the gym for anything more than a brisk walk on the track, and that had become impossible with chronically-aching feet.

Maria shuffled into the stall, making a slow twirl to allow the water to drench her entirely before reaching for the shampoo. She caught the sound of the door opening while sudsing her hair and fought the urge to peek past the curtain. "I'll try not to take too long," she called out, so he'd know she was aware of his presence.

Loki didn't respond to this, though the toilet flushed about a minute later. Then the curtain slid aside and the very naked prince joined her in the limited space. His gaze moved down her body, his features contemplative.

"You couldn't wait your turn?" Maria teased to help cover up her discomfort at being vulnerable to his inspection. She closed her eyes, working her fingers through her hair then startled a bit when his hands cupped the back of her neck and pushed up into her soapy mane. Maria lowered her hands, letting him complete the task as he seemed determined to do so.

His eyes met hers when Maria peeked at him. She didn't know what to expect. He appeared so content just standing there, washing her hair like it was the most natural thing.

"Shall I?" she asked, reaching for the shampoo bottle with one hand and touching his silky locks with the other.

Loki leaned forward, dipping his head under the shower head to dampen his hair for her then returned to washing hers while trails of water ran down his face and chest. Maria worked some lather into his long hair, wondering what he was thinking about, but not wanting to mess with the mood by asking.

Once her hair was free of the soap, Maria turned them around to get him under the shower head. Loki took over then, managing the rinsing on his own. Maria moved on to the body wash, starting with his neck and boldly moving down his body, careful to reach every spot along his chest and abs. Loki turned his back to her when she'd reached his waist. So, she started at the top again with a new handful of soap and spreading it over his shoulders and back finally sliding her hands down to caress and squeeze his fine butt cheeks.

He glimpsed back at her. Maria froze, seeing the uncertainty in the look. What had she been thinking? Had she been thinking?

Loki picked up the body wash, pooling some into his hand while eyeing her breasts. "May I?"

"Soft touches," Maria requested, taking him by the wrists and guiding his hands to her tender nipples. He lathered the skin, spreading the soap across her whole chest before returning to the swollen boobs.

"Sore?" he guessed.

Maria nodded, yet pushed into his palms, testing the limits of the pain. He stared longingly at her while holding the mounds in his hands and circling the sensitive nubs with his thumbs. It was just the right amount of pleasure and pain to kick-start Maria's desire. She went for his mouth, and he eagerly obliged. Their lips met, smashing together like two mini sumo wrestlers before transitioning into more crafty and sensual maneuvers. It was a tactical proposition, a series of impassioned moves and countermoves until the initial burst of enthusiasm waned and they slowed their zealous motions into less of a competition and more a smooth, cooperative dance.

He backed her against the cool tile, pressing in with his warm, wet body. One hand slipped from her breast to grip her ass with long, insistent fingers. Her hands held him too, one working its way back into his hair while the other glided down to sweep along his genital region.

With an appreciative hum, Loki bucked his hips, rubbing his nethers into her hand and moved his kisses to her neck where they grew more forceful again. "I must have you," he warned, his voice husky with lust and fingers digging into the meat of her ass.

Maria's mind flooded with thoughts and emotions. She knew she had to say something, make a decision—the right decision—but what was it? This was just sex between two consenting adults. Who could it hurt other than themselves? Perhaps one other, tiny person.

As his mouth migrated up to her ear, lavishing the flesh with his greedy kisses, Maria managed a soft request. "Don't hurt the baby."

"Never," he whispered then took her earlobe into his mouth, capturing it between his teeth for a gentle, yet possessive, bite. Then Loki reversed course, licking, kissing and teasing. He crouched then knelt before her, positioning her leg to rest over his shoulder. His hands gripped her thighs, helping hold and brace her against the wall as he lifted Maria just high enough that she could barely stretch her free leg to touch the floor with her big toe.

A wave of excitement rushed through Maria and into her pelvis as Loki touched her sex with his mouth. His lips and tongue kneaded the outer labia before slithering and probing along the inner folds, bathing them in his hot saliva and awakening every nerve ending. He slid a finger into her heat while lapping and sucking her clitoris with a persistence that was almost cruel.

Maria couldn't move. He had her pinned and at his mercy. Her body shuddered and ached in response. She bit at her lip, trying to hold in sounds that would betray them if they grew too loud. Her hands squeezed and teased at her breasts. Then she moved one to the back of his head, pulling desperately at his hair as he thrust inside, frantically tongue and finger-fucking her into a wave of unrelenting orgasms.

"God Loki!" she cried, his assault sending jolts of pleasure throughout her lower body. She bucked and shivered, realizing with each quickening pulse that she couldn't stand much more. "Please," she begged, "I have to move. I have to move!"

He slipped from her opening then made one last, sweeping lick through her delicate folds before he eased her down then stood in one continuous motion. Maria's legs trembled beneath her, threatening to give out completely, but Loki pressed against her, his engorged member poking at her large stomach. He licked her juices from his lips while taunting with a fiery gaze, obviously eager for more play.

_I'm definitely in violation of my orders right now_, Maria mused in her oversexed delirium, but how could she care? Reeling in nirvana, Maria had to turn away to get even a moment's break from the intensity of him. She rested her forehead against the wall while gasping and trembling. It wasn't long and Loki's hands were back on her, massaging and dispersing body wash over her shoulders and down her back to her bottom, where his attentions lingered. He slid soapy fingers between her ass-cheeks, then followed with his erection. A low growl escaped his throat with the steady glide of his shaft up and down along her crack.

Loki took her hands, holding them up against the wall of the shower. He kissed the exposed side of her neck. The gesture feeling sweet and almost concerned for her well-being despite being pinned again. Maria looked back, catching his mouth with hers and allowing the entrance of his talented tongue for the most passionate kissing she'd ever experienced as he could be dominating one moment then willingly submit to her assertions the next.

The water wasn't as warm now. Maria broke the prolonged kiss to suggest, "Let's not continue this in here."

Loki pulled away to rinse off and step from the stall. Maria followed after doing the same.

They didn't make it far. Loki turned her toward the sink, placing her hands on the sides and pulled back her hips so her stomach wouldn't be smashed against the counter. She quivered, yearning to feel him deep inside her. Natural lubrication spilled down the insides of her thighs. Loki collected some with his hand, wiping it over the pink, swollen head and shaft while Maria watched him in the mirror above the sink.

He lined up, guiding the head to her vaginal opening. His eyes closed and a needy growl escaped him as he invaded her slick channel in one smooth motion. His girth gave her just enough of a stretch to feel both amazing and especially sinful.

Loki held the position long enough for Maria to sense the tickle of his damp pubic hair against her butt then pulled back, dragging out the sensation of losing every thick inch. He left her completely before gripping her hips and pushing back in, again moving excruciatingly slow.

_How can he control himself?_ she wondered. Maria certainly couldn't, not this time. She leaned forward over the sink while bucking back against him to fully ensheath him. The bold maneuver won her a smile from him and a few energetic jabs before he started a new, more determined pace. The increase in speed caused the dangling Aries charm to swing on its chain.

Maria didn't close her eyes through the mounting pleasure. She stared transfixed at Loki's reflection above hers. His eyes were closed, lost in his quest to reach wonderful release. Water ran down his face and chest from his hair, shaking off on Maria's back and ass with each of his thrusts. The image was hot and primal, yet decisively personal. She wondered if he thought of her at all during this time or if he was consumed with his own satisfaction.

She realized that she needed to get out of her own head to really enjoy herself. "A little harder," she dared to request, again pushing enthusiastically against him. Her breasts and the little ram bounced at the jarring movements. With a final look in the mirror, Maria closed her eyes, letting go of that small piece of control.

What a difference this act of surrender made, shifting the focus fully to their coupling and toward more frenzied heights of passion. Her drenched vagina made loud sucking and squishing sounds as the tensing muscles tried to keep a hold of Loki's member. The vigorous motions felt fantastic, leaving Maria somewhat unable to take in a full breath and gripping the sink for dear life. Loki gasped between his grunts and hums of pleasure.

Then the unexpected happened. The baby moved, and not just a little, more like a full-on roll inside Maria's womb that set off a string of powerful orgasms. She shook and gasped at the unbelievable onslaught. Bam, bam, bam. One after another. Each more powerful than the last. Bam. Bam. Her knees threatened to buckle, and she had to bite her lip hard to hold back screams of pleasure, though some sputtered out as winces and distressed whimpers.

_Don't black out_, she thought with fierce desperation. _You might fall on the baby._

Loki gripped her shoulders, drawing her back against him. She didn't fight, nearly collapsing against his chest as his right arm secured around her torso. He continued to pound her throbbing tissues. Then with one last thrust, he came, twitching powerfully within her as he emptied his load into the tight space.

Her prince leaned against the wall, keeping her close as they panted, taking a while to drift down from the debilitating high. Even his hard-on took time to soften enough to slip from inside her. Only then did she move, cautiously turning in his embrace to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a while, planting a single warm kiss upon her ear.

"Yeah." The baby squirmed at the exact spot where her stomach touched Loki, giving both parents a mild startle. Maria chuckled at Loki's bewildered expression. "Oh, you woke the baby, by-the-way."

He placed his hand upon the suspect area, looking both pleased and ashamed of himself.

Maria broke away, leaning on the counter. With his seed oozing down her thigh, she really needed a few minutes to collect herself and clean up. "If you want to go back to bed, I'll join you in a bit."

"Oh. Umm..."

He did a terrible job of hiding his disappointment. Apparently, he wasn't quite ready to be apart from her and the baby, even if only temporarily.

Maria gifted him a lingering smooch while reaching around to pinch playfully at his ass. "I won't be long. I promise."

Loki nodded, yet his mood didn't brighten. He sauntered out with his head low and faced turned from her inspection. The sight gave Maria a terrible sinking feeling in her gut which was further agitated by more of the baby's fidgeting.

_He's never been quite this active_, she realized, caressing her stomach. Maybe the babe could sense his father like Loki could sense him.

When Maria stepped out of the bathroom, once again in her pajamas, she found Loki in the process of dressing—yanking on his boots to be more precise.

"You're leaving?" she asked, coming right up to the bed so her stomach bulged a bit into his private space to hinder the rebooting. "Is this because you're mad at me?"

His eyes shifted from one side of the bedroom to the other, avoiding directly looking at any part of her, big or small. It was a pathetically exaggerated attempt at avoidance, especially for someone as shrewd as him. Maria could have laughed, but chose not to. The hope was to get him talking, not use his feelings as a punching bag.

"I've stayed too long," he said, scooting aside to find room to complete his task. He didn't address her other question at all.

"Well, I'm glad you got some rest," Maria said. As she was about to sit beside him, Loki stood, hurrying around the side of the bed to retrieve his long overcoat and bracers. "Seriously? You're going to clam up on me now?"

"And what should I say, Maria?" He dropped the metal bracers on the bed to pull on the coat. "This was a fling. Another stupid mistake. Can't you see that?"

Maria balked, a quick tightening in her throat making her next words all the harder to push out. "I think you're being mean to distance yourself and hide something important from me." She grabbed his bracers before he could, holding them away from him, which made Loki glare with frustration.

"Damn you, Maria. Don't make me take them from you."

"Tell me what's going on, and I'll let you go with no more fuss."

He made a feeble grab for the armor pieces, but missed since Maria anticipated the move and dodged him. She blocked the doorway and stared the trickster down with utmost determination.

He drew in a substantial breath, releasing the air with another slighted growl before admitting, "Thanos has bounty hunters tracking me. A team of them recently failed to recapture me in Alfheim."

The constriction in her throat returned, forcing Maria to swallow before asking, "Do you know where Thanos is hiding?"

He didn't move, not even to look away. "At least some of his forces are in the caverns within Svartalfheim, the Dark World."

Maria remembered reading a report in which Thor detailed the desolate conditions of the Dark World. She had to get more out of Loki, if he would cooperate. "How do you know?"

"Thanos learned of the existence of magical passages between Yggdrasil's realms." Loki's frown deepened with what might be regret. "He acquired that knowledge from me; and I followed his mercenaries there from Alfheim."

Maria thought over this information. "Where can he go from the Dark World?"

"Svartalfheim has passages to Asgard, Nidavellir and Jotunheim. All three of which have passages into Midgard."

Maria left the doorway, moving toward him. "I think we could really use your help on this."

He shook his head. "I'm sure Fury and the Avengers would beg to differ." He held out his hand to receive the bracers. His frame stiffened and eyes turned cold as they stared into hers. There was no use saying or asking more. His demeanor made it clear he had run out of patience. So, Maria gave him the bracers.

Loki skirted around her for the living room. Maria saw his form dissolve behind a concealment spell right before the door leading out to the corridor opened and he slipped away.


	3. Chapter 3 - Warning

**Chapter 3 - Warning**

* * *

Maria had seen Nicholas Fury at many levels of mad during their years working together, but this time, he was truly furious. So, she kept on talking, trying to get as much out as possible before he erupted.

"If Thanos is using these hidden passages, sir, we'll have next to no warning before he appears with his army. We need Loki. We have to offer him some sort of plea bargain, a promise for leniency or something."

His face frozen in a vexed scowl, Nick pushed back his chair and stood. The simple motion was sufficient to intimidate. "Sit down, Agent Hill," he ordered, his piercing gaze zeroing in on her from behind his desk.

Maria silenced, looked away and eased into a chair, feeling instantly weary. If the fate of their world hadn't been at stake, she might have regretted pulling Nick out of his early-morning meeting.

"Take off the necklace," he demanded next, gesturing to the spot on the desktop where he wanted her to put it.

Maria had a terrible feeling that soon she might not have a job at all. Perhaps she was even on her way to a court martial. She reached back, opening the clasp and pulled off the Aries charm. She set it and the chain together on the desk.

Nick gathered the piece of jewelry in a tissue, which he pushed into his coat pocket and left the office. Through the windows, Maria could see him speaking with his assistant. Then both jumped on the phone, making several calls.

Fury left Maria alone in the office for almost ninety minutes before he came back. "Everyone's been briefed," he said. "Asgard confirms Thanos is on the move from the Dark World. Come on."

Peter Quill and most of the Avengers sat around a big table bickering when Maria and Nick walked in. The director pulled out a chair for her then stepped to his own at the head of the table. "Quiet down," he ordered those gathered and a tense quiet followed.

"Mr. Quill, Stark, any news?"

Tony Stark answered, "Asgard has confirmed an invasion on Nidavellir. Their army is responding."

Steven Rogers asked, "Shouldn't they be watching their own borders?"

Quill shrugged. "Odin seems pretty confident that the situation is under control. He doesn't appear to want our advice or assistance."

"I'd prefer to not defer to his judgment," Clint Barton said with a glower and left his seat to stand at the window. "Thanos is coming for our stone, and sooner rather than later, he's going to be here on Earth looking for it."

This comment caused most of the group to turn their attentions on Maria, like she needed a reminder of the horrors of which Thanos was capable.

Natasha cautiously asked Maria, "Loki knows the locations of these passages?"

"Yes. He told me that Thanos got the information from him."

Barton turned. "Loki gave Thanos intel to help attack Earth, and you think we should offer him a deal?"

"Thanos tortured him endlessly for months," Maria said. "They put him in this machine that caused excruciating pain while keeping him alive. He only slept when the pain became too much and he'd pass out. Then the guards would wake him and the torture would begin all over again. I don't believe he gave Thanos that information because he wanted to."

"I doubt any of us care that he was tortured—except for you," Barton accused, pointing at her. "Man, he really got in your head, among other things." His eyes dropped for just a moment as if looking straight through the tabletop at her midsection.

"Don't," Natasha warned him.

Maria hardened her stare. "You really want to go there right now, Clint?"

"Maybe I do," he shot back. "If Loki had raped you, I don't think you'd have been quite so hush about it. So...?"

"So nothing!" Maria pushed to her feet to allow everyone an unobstructed view of her immense stomach. "Don't think for a moment that I excuse anything Loki has done. But when I was taken, held captive, scared and in pain, none of you were there."

Guilty eyes dropped all around the table, and Bruce shifted uneasily in his chair. Maria knew she was being harsh, but anger spilled out of her heart, no longer able to be contained.

"They broke my bones, cut my flesh, and I told them nothing about Vision or the mind stone because I believed in you guys. I believed you would come, but you didn't!"

A sudden pain flared in her pelvis, causing her to gasp. She took her seat, drawing in breaths until it numbed to manageable. The others remained silent, allowing her to continue in her own time.

"Loki was in the adjacent cell within that terrible machine, hearing my cries. After every interrogation, he started in, taunting and ridiculing me so I'd get mad and stay strong. We said the most awful things to each other, but I know he understood how it felt to be so helpless and abandoned."

Natasha passed Maria a tissue as her eyes teared up. "How did you two escape?"

"Loki figured out that there was one guard who consistently arrived late to administer the drugs that suppressed his magic. He'd be right on the brink of accessing his power then the guard would come. So, he made me the promise that if I found a way to delay the guard long enough for his magic to kick in, he'd get us both out of there."

Quill cleared his throat, leaning forward in his chair. "Gamora says Loki's a self-serving creep. Why did you trust him?"

"I took the only chance presented to me," she admitted. "Once he was free, Loki could have gone, left me at the mercy of that guard, but he didn't."

She went on to briefly explain how Loki's magic had recovered in short spurts. So, they had to sneak and fight their way out of the detention level to the docking bay, protecting and helping each other every desperate step of the way. Then their ship crashed in the snow-packed mountains of Montana and they'd fled on foot, both weak and injured, into the wilderness.

"What happened between us in the cabin was just poor judgment," Maria insisted, "on both our parts." She wiped at her eyes and shook her head, thinking of that morning's indiscretion as well. "After what we'd been through, it felt good to be close to someone, to be held, to feel warm and safe. There was no coercion involved, no trickery."

Uncomfortable looks and a tentative silence followed before Stark said, "Fine. Loki was your knight in shining armor. I'll be the last person to deny that passion can overcome reason. I'm concerned that if we ask for Loki's help, he will betray us to Thanos to save his own skin."

Clint leaned on the backrest of Tony's chair. "I agree. We shouldn't trust Loki."

"I've never met the guy," Quill said, "but I didn't drag my crew all the way here to let Thanos stomp on Earth. Maybe we should just give this Loki guy whatever he wants in exchange for these locations. At least then we'll be a helluva lot closer to protecting ourselves."

Nick was listening, his elbows on the tabletop and hands clasped together under his nose. "Cap, what do you think?"

Steve sat stiffly in his chair. Even his jaw was tense as he asked, "What would Loki want? If we're going to consider a trade, we need to know the cost of this information."

Again everyone looked to Maria.

"When I suggested to Loki that the team could want his help, he didn't believe it. He knows he's made enemies and doesn't expect we'll ask anything from him."

Nick pulled the clump of tissue from his pocket and handed it to her. "Call him. Ask that he meet you, Captain Rogers and myself at a neutral location."

"Sir," Barton jumped in, "at least take a squad of men."

Natasha scoffed. "Like that will make a bit of difference."

Maria unwrapped the tissue, lifting out the chain when she felt warm fingertips graze the back of her neck, making her shudder. Then an invisible hand rested on her shoulder.

"Sir," she said, staring poignantly at Fury, "I don't think that call will be necessary."

The director turned to her, his gaze questioning. He soon appeared to catch on, and he gestured Barton to take his seat. Up and down the table, those present were on edge and looking about the room.

"Please?" Maria uttered over her shoulder, choosing not to elaborate specifically on her request. In this particular situation, she wasn't certain who had the upper hand if this went badly.

"What I want," said Loki's silky voice from above and behind her, "is to be granted sanctuary."

"You're joking!" Barton said. "Like we'd ever."

Stark asked with obvious distrust, "How long have you been spying on us, Loki?"

"I'm here because I lost my connection to Maria when Director Fury took her necklace. I planned to make certain she and the child were safe. Then things got interesting."

From their expressions, it looked to Maria that a calm discussion wasn't likely to happen. She flashed Nick a cautionary glance.

"Steve and Maria can stay for this negotiation," Fury said with stern authority. "Everyone else out."

Barton grumbled and pushed again to his feet. "Ridiculous."

Bruce asked Nick, "You're sure about this?"

"Now," Fury emphasized as most of them were still in their seats.

Maria felt Loki step away as the team shuffled out past her. As soon as the door closed behind them, he pulled back the chair on her left, becoming visible as he sat. He wore a grave expression, not at all like the smug attitude he had the last time he'd been in Nick's presence.

Steve moved to take the chair at Nick's right, directly across from Maria. His gaze kept shifting between her and Loki like he was trying to figure them out.

"Stark is no doubt making an emergency call to Thor right now. So, if we can make this brief," Loki said. "I'm willing to show you where these passages exit into Midgard in return for sanctuary."

"What is your definition of sanctuary?" the director asked.

"I will be allowed to live on Earth under S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers' protection and see my son whenever I wish."

"That's a little light on the details," Steve said, his tone as hard as his stare. "Protection from whom?"

"My enemies. Asgard, Thanos, a few others."

Steve persisted, "What makes you think we can protect you from Asgard?"

"If you tell Odin that I've been granted sanctuary on Earth, it would be considered an act of war for any Asgardian to attempt to capture me here."

"Including Thor," Nick assumed. "You heard that Thanos has left the Dark World?"

"He has little interest in any world that doesn't currently possess an infinity stone. He will attack the other realms merely to draw the army out of Asgard. Then he will go after the tesseract."

Steve asked, "Are you sure he'll go for Asgard before he comes here?"

"No, I'm not. Earth is the easier target, and he can lure Odin's army here just as easily as any other realm."

"If we promise you sanctuary," Nick said, "you have to realize there will be strings attached."

"Such as?"

"Pulling your own weight and not getting into trouble, for starters."

"Define trouble," Loki said, being cheeky.

Steve clarified, "You're going to have to do what we tell you to do."

Loki sighed, pushing back his chair to stand. "There are far too many people who've tried to order me around. Stark is an absolute menace, and he's allowed his bouts of chaos. I won't risk becoming Thanos's prisoner again just for the privilege of being yours."

Maria grabbed his hand as he came around her chair. "Loki," she begged, "please give us something to work with."

"Give something for nothing?"

"Do it for me." She knew she was asking a lot, playing a card that she wasn't really sure had that much importance to him after their earlier disagreement.

Loki searched her features, seemingly lost in thought. "If Thanos is truly coming from Nidavellir, look for his army here." He waved his free hand and blue flames flashed upon the section of tabletop between Maria and Nick, leaving a set of coordinates burned into the metal.

"For the sake of our son," he said to Maria, pulling out of her grasp then backing towards the exit, "I hope you will stay out of this fight."

The moment Loki opened the door, there was a blur of motion which struck him in the face and sent him flying across the conference room. He smashed through the drywall, cracking the cement underneath before collapsing to the carpet.

Thor charged in after him, snarling and wielding his hammer, but there was no further need for violence. Loki had been knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4 - Interrogation

**Chapter 4 - Interrogation**

* * *

When it became clear what Fury was asking her to do, Maria couldn't look at him. She shook her head, dropping her gaze to the desktop and the multitude of files spread out between them. It was years of information. Every legend, fact or speculation they'd accumulated about the God of Mischief. Maria couldn't arrange her thoughts into words. She didn't want to be used against her child's father. It was a low blow, especially after her tearful display in the meeting. Stupid pregnancy hormones!

"You have a rapport with him," Nick impressed. "Use that connection."

The baby squirmed, resulting in a powerful twinge of nausea. Or, perhaps it was the request that sickened her. "No, Nick."

He sat forward in his chair. "Do you prefer the alternative? We need those locations."

Torture. That tactic carried a more profound burden on her soul. If she could do something to spare Loki, no matter how distasteful, Maria knew she had to try. Though, after the failed negotiations and violent interruption, she doubted Loki would cooperate.

"I don't think he'll tell me a damn thing now."

"Give it your best shot."

Maria took in some breaths to help settle her system then pushed carefully to her feet. She turned to Thor who waited at the door. Of all the people the director could send with her to question Loki, how did the hated older brother get the job? They left the office, stepping into the closest elevator to descend to the detention level.

Thor regarded her with uncertainty. "It is true then?" he asked in a low, respectful tone. "You carry Loki's child?"

Maria stared at the numbers counting down on the controls, fighting the urge to touch her stomach. She realized how bad this all looked and felt—like a betrayal. "You're wondering why I didn't tell you before, when I begged you to find him for me."

He didn't sound angry when he said, "I think I understand why you didn't."

"So what do you really want to know?"

The elevator stopped and doors opened. He followed her to the end of the hall then grasped her arm as she reached for the fingerprint scanner. "Do you care for him?"

Was it wrong to want Loki? Her colleagues seemed to believe so. Loki was their enemy, no matter what bargains Maria had struck with him or the trials he and she faced together. After wrecking so many lives, how much should it matter that he had saved hers? Of course, Loki meant more to Thor than the others. The child would mean more to him too.

"No," she answered, though there wasn't much conviction in her voice. It felt like a lie, but so would saying yes. No was the safer response. Thor's frown showed that he'd noted the uncertain tone, but he released her without comment so she could activate the door.

S.H.I.E.L.D. built Loki's cell months ago on the off chance that he might be apprehended. The walls consisted of a sturdy, transparent material manufactured at Stark Industries, yet enhanced with technology from Asgard. Energy coursed through them, acting as a magical dampener and delivering an intense shock to anyone who got too close. There was minimal furniture in the cell, even the small table and chair had been removed, leaving the bed on one side and an open toilet, shower and sink on the other. A slew of cameras recorded the prisoner's every move while two armed soldiers stood guard.

Loki sat on the bed's edge, his feet flat on the floor, hands resting palm up on his thighs and eyes closed, giving the impression that he was meditating. He remained still and calm, as if he didn't know they were there, or simply didn't care.

Maria assumed Nick would be monitoring the upcoming interaction. Thor allowed her to lead, standing a full stride behind her.

"Thanos's forces fled Nidavellir a few hours ago, but they didn't reappear in Svartalfheim or at those coordinates you gave us," Maria said. She paused, hoping he would have a response to the information, but he didn't stir or speak. "Please tell me where he could be?"

"Please." The word slithered from his lips, which curled ever so slightly into an accusatory smile.

Maria tried to not be irked at his mocking. "Let's be honest and civil."

He took in a long, deep breath, which puffed out his chest. He lifted his cold gaze to settle on her. "I already gave you information out of the _kindness_ of my heart, and look where it got me. I would suggest that we discuss the terms, but from your look, I can tell you have nothing to offer me. Might as well commence with the unpleasantries."

Thor moved forward to stand with Maria, causing Loki's smugness to fade. "Be as stubborn as you like, Brother, but your information becomes less valuable every time Thanos reveals the location of a passage. You can help us get ahead of him. Earn yourself some leniency. Or, you can sit there while more innocents die and anyone who may care at all comes to resent your unwillingness to sacrifice your pride."

Loki stood, sauntering close to look Thor in the eye. "Your speeches are getting so articulate. Father will be proud. I do hope someone writes that one down for posterity."

Thor tensed, his hands fisting at his sides and eyes narrowing with anger. He set his jaw, appearing to hold back a brash retort.

Maria pushed her way in front of Thor, which put her dangerously close to the barrier. "I get it," she said to Loki. "You're in a bad situation. You think you have to be deceitful, argumentative or treat everything like a joke if you're to survive. That's what you've always done, but it didn't help you escape from Thanos, did it?"

"I have paid my debt for your assistance."

Maria disregarded his comment. "Cooperation," she stated, putting extra emphasis on the word, "and trust—"

"Put me in here!" He turned away in a rage, kicking at the leg of the bed, which knocked the frame wildly askew and sent the pillow and folded blanket tumbling off.

Thor argued back, "Your crimes put you in there!"

Maria touched Thor's chest plate, tapping it gently to draw his attention to her and signal that she needed him to calm down. Her eyes pleaded with him to let her handle Loki. He got the message and gave her some space.

"Come here," she requested of the trickster in a more tender tone.

Still glaring, he returned to stand before her. "Stop acting like you care, Maria. Face it, we use each other. The trickster and the spy. Those of our ilk nurture deceit."

At face value, Loki was right, but the depth of his upset and the pressure building in Maria's core told a truer tale. "I'm not only a spy, Loki," she said, "and I'm pretty sure the trickster alone wouldn't have carried me on his back through the snow."

He shook his head, too hurt and dejected to have internalized her full meaning. She wished they weren't in this position because she had no choice but to continue applying pressure to get what they needed from him. Loki was stubborn, but also wounded in a way. Maria had to aim for the hole in his defenses, strike hard and really make him bleed.

She set the trap, using a softer voice to convey a sense of being on his side and lure him in. "I didn't want it to be like this."

Again he shook his head, seeming to say that he'd expected this outcome all along.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you won't get to see the baby. That he'll grow up learning all the awful things you've done."

She might as well have stabbed him in the heart. His features went slack at these words and gaze fell to the floor between them like the fight and hope were draining out of him.

"Leave me," he uttered.

"I don't want to."

"I cannot be the man you desire me to be."

The situation appeared to be breaking down, yet Maria saw this change in him to be a sign of actual progress. Time to flip the script.

"You are knowledgeable, clever and strong," she admitted, "and full of determination and resourcefulness. So you crave a little attention. Don't we all at some point?"

"Compliments are useless."

"Facts," she declared. "You said you couldn't be the man I wanted. I'm just refuting that claim."

Color rushed back into his features as he gave a low chuckle. "I'm not in love with you, Maria. Give up this tactic."

Maria was more a realist than romantic. She gave him a sincere smile, not concerned with his claim as he didn't always mean what he said, and the slight pout of his mouth hinted that he wasn't so sure of his true feelings.

"Why are you wasting time?" he pushed on. "Just let them do their worst."

She caressed her stomach. "This child needs a father."

When Loki scoffed at this assertion, Thor broke in with a frustrated growl. "He cares more about himself than any of us."

_Of course he does,_ Maria thought, realizing that the idea would be reinforced in Loki's mind every time someone voiced it. How many times did a person have to hear a criticism before it became their own truth? Plus, he'd been running, hiding and fighting for his life for months.

"Can we talk this out?" she asked Loki, hoping to catch and keep his gaze on her. She feared that Thor's impatience undermined all her efforts. "Is there anything I can say that will make a bit of difference?"

Loki looked over her head to leer at Thor. "I'm done dealing with twits and dullards."

Those fierce, spiteful words stung more than Maria could have imagined. A quick lump formed in her throat. _What just happened?_ she wondered. Apparently her efforts to soften him up had backfired onto herself. Surely it had to be the sneaky, manipulative hormones flowing through her system sabotaging her emotions and planting illusions of family bliss. As always, she'd tried to wrap everything up in a neat, manageable package, which Loki callously set ablaze.

"How disappointing," she managed to say, the words further choked by the hot emotion brewing in her chest.

A sudden movement from the baby sent a jolt of pain through Maria's right side. She gasped. Her head spinning with the shock. She gripped the throbbing spot at her lower rib cage. The touch only escalated the pain.

Thor reached for her. "What's wrong?"

Maria shook her head, skirting around the wall of muscle to head for the door. She made it to the hall before another strong pain doubled her over. Every breath hurt, and it was within those panicked moments that Maria guessed at what was happening. The baby was agitated and taking it out on her.

Thor hurried to her aid, picking Maria up when she failed to straighten.

"The baby's kicking. I think he cracked my rib," Maria admitted through strained gasps. The pain seemed to radiate through her middle. Tears flooded and blurred her eyes. "Please get me to the infirmary."

A medical team met them as Thor carried her off the elevator. The God of Thunder insisted on accompanying her and stayed at Maria's side during the doctor's brief examination. "Without an x-ray, we can't know for sure," the doctor said, "but your rib probably is cracked." For the baby's safety, the doctor wouldn't give Maria any sort of strong painkiller. He provided a couple acetaminophen and an ice pack instead.

Nick Fury arrived. "Banner and Stark have been on the phone with Jane Foster and Erik Selvig. They might have a theory of how we can detect the passages connected to Earth."

Thor asked, "Still no sign of Thanos?"

"None." Nick paused to consider Maria. "I hear the baby threw quite a tantrum."

Tantrum had been Maria's assessment of the situation. She felt a pang of guilt having Nick refer to it that way. For all they knew, the baby might have just been stretching very enthusiastically, though he'd stopped moving after the damage was done. "It's not his fault that he's strong and cramped up in a fragile space." Maria tried to laugh, but the action flared her injury and pushed the amusement and breath clean out of her.

Thor said, "The healers on Asgard would be swamped caring for the wounded. I could go after a healing stone, but Father will likely find use of me, and my return would be delayed."

"Loki could heal me," Maria said with a hint of bitterness, "if he wasn't locked up in the basement."

Nick requested of Thor, "Give us a moment."

With a nod, Thor stepped out.

"Don't lecture me," Maria warned with a wince. "I tried talking to him and failed. Obviously, I'm of no further use to you."

The director considered her, his look intuitive. When he did speak, Fury's tone was almost tender. "I think we moved beyond the standard boss and employee relationship years ago." His hand raised just high enough to come to a rest near hers as if he intended to take it, but didn't.

Maria agreed, still wiping at tears.

"Everyone makes mistakes, and you've suffered a lot for yours." Though he put up an understanding front, Maria thought she could sense a big _but_ coming as he continued. "Loki cannot be tamed by force, reason or even kindness. If he suspects that we consider him weak, he rejects our gestures more aggressively."

"If you knew this, why did you send me in there?" It bothered Maria that he might have set her up for failure, adding further insult to the injury.

"I wanted to shake Loki up, get him off-balance. Between your insights and dramatic exit, I think it worked."

"How so?"

"He's down there right now, pacing his cell. I tried pulling out the guards to see what he'd do without an audience. He didn't stop moving. I don't think it's an act."

She drew in a slow, cautious breath while working the variables around in her mind. They had little choice but to exploit Loki's upset, given his stubborn and suspicious nature. "So, we let him stew for awhile, then what's next?"

"That depends if Banner and Stark can find these passages. We might not need Loki at all, but we'll keep him simmering on the back burner until we know for certain."

"I guess I'm stuck being in pain."

Nick offered a sympathetic frown. "If junior acts up again, maybe you should try singing him a lullaby."

Maria winced and dismissed the idea in turn. "Better get me more ice. This mama don't sing."


	5. Chapter 5 - Escalation

_Note- This is the last chapter of Agreement - Part Two. The story continues in Agreement - Part Three._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Escalation**

* * *

Not long after Nick left the infirmary, Black Widow showed up with candy and a tablet linked to the security cameras around Loki's cell. She slipped the computer into Maria's hands and took the side chair to open the treats.

"What did you say to Loki to get him so flustered?"

The live video showed Loki pacing. "Not sure, really. He's hard to read sometimes." Maria held the Aries charm between her fingertips, then noticed that Loki came to a sudden halt as if he sensed the touch and dropped it. "He knows I'm in pain. The necklace connects me to him."

"Maybe that's why Fury hasn't taken it away again," Natasha suggested, "to torment him with your discomfort." She popped a few chocolate pieces in her mouth then poured some into Maria's hand. "Do you think he really wanted to live on Earth? Help take care of the baby?"

Maria played their conversation through in her mind while sucking on some candy. "I believe there is a part of him that wants to be involved, but he told me himself that he isn't capable of it."

"Well, he's known for being a liar," Natasha reminded her with a chuckle. "I bet he lies to himself too."

It was an interesting insight.

On the screen, Loki righted the bed, scooped up the coverings and settled back onto the edge. His head was down, frame slouching. Maria switched between the various cameras until she could get a closer view of his features, noting the hint of sweat on his brow and discord within his eyes. He looked so distressed that Maria felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Uh oh," Natasha said, studying Maria. "I shouldn't have brought that in here. You need to be resting."

Maria had a high tolerance for pain, but knew sleep would be out of the question with so much on her mind. What if Fury was right? What if Loki saw every attempt at interaction as a ploy, a tactic? He wasn't ever going to cooperate from within that cell.

Natasha was slipping her more candy when static interrupted the camera feed, replacing Loki's image with the broad, menacing face of Thanos.

"Meager Earthlings," he said, the low rumble of his voice sending a chill through Maria, "I am Thanos the Eternal. I have come to cull your world."

Black Widow rose from her chair, fiddling with her communicator. "I think he's on every channel." She moved to the door, opening it wide to get a view of the medical lounge where the warlord shown on the large screen television. A nurse flipped through the channels, each the same unsettling depiction.

"Surrender your infinity stones, the traitor Loki and my daughter Gamora," Thanos said, "and I shall grant half your people a swift, merciful death. If you challenge me, I will level your mountains, burn the forests, boil the oceans and watch your civilization unravel into famine, war and chaos. I offer you time to decide—one Earth day to make peace with your gods and loved ones."

"Dramatic," Natasha quipped with a critical and unsettled tone.

With the end of his transmission, the tablet flickered back to the live video of Loki's cell where the prisoner was on his feet and moving. Maria shifted, swinging her legs off the side of the bed and sending another shooting pain through her rib.

Natasha rushed forward to block her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Maria pushed the tablet into Natasha's hands. "I need to talk to Fury about Loki." She stepped down with a grimace.

Natasha's arms circled her, trying to be both supportive and restraining. "Forget Loki. He's not going to talk. It's probably too late for his intel to help anyway."

"Don't make me pull rank on you, Tasha!" Maria leveled her with a hard look that with her gasps, quickly wore her friend down.

Natasha retrieved a wheelchair from the hall and eased Maria into it. "You're not really in my chain of command anymore," the redhead reminded her along the way to the elevator.

They joined the group gathered in the tense atmosphere of the war room. Nick, Steve, Clint and Thor stood along a row of monitors which displayed satellite activity around the globe. The director's scowl grew at the sight of Maria, but he didn't yell at her or Natasha.

"Where are his forces?" Maria asked.

"We don't know," Fury admitted.

Barton had turned an angry shade of pink. Veins stuck out on his neck and forehead. "Just give us the word," he said to Nick, indicating himself and the other two men. "We'll get something out of Loki."

"No!" Maria barked with authority, causing the men to turn. "We should release him."

The archer huffed then rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Maria pushed on, mainly addressing Nick and Steve. "Why does Thanos want him back? If Loki is valuable, then we need to do everything in our power to stop Thanos from recapturing him."

"So we just let him go?" Barton chided. "What the hell, Maria! He's a criminal."

Nick pulled out an empty chair at the console and settled into it so he was almost level with Maria in the wheelchair. He looked irked as hell, yet managed a civil tone. "Convince me."

Maria stared into the depths of Nick's soulful, good eye, aware of the precious moments that ticked by as he allowed her this chance. "Loki is a sitting duck in that cell. You know we can't protect him anymore than we can protect ourselves. Why not give Loki the opportunity to do the right thing because he wants to, not because we forced or tricked him into it? Even if he chooses to leave and we fail, at least we'll know that Thanos didn't get everything he wanted from us."

"Love the optimism," Clint said with bitter sarcasm. "Thanks for choosing your psycho boy-toy over all of humanity." He strode away, drawing stares from the people at the workstations before shoving through the doors.

"I wish I could trust my brother," Thor confessed with a frown, "but I do not believe he will volunteer his assistance. If we release him from the cell, he will flee—and maybe not in a peaceful manner. He harbors great anger at all of us."

"And at Thanos," Maria pointed out.

"Kindness doesn't work with Loki," Fury reminded her. He stood from the chair, apparently disinterested in hearing more. "You should evacuate to the bunkers with the civilian personnel."

"Sir," she continued, "offer him sanctuary on Earth. Let him earn it by helping us."

"If he doesn't flee, he will turn on us," Thor stated. "Leave him in his cell."

Steve stood silent off to the side, his arms crossed. His gaze had drifted downward. This was the same man who went above and beyond to support others when they lost their way. He advocated for Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, and had so easily forgiven Wanda and Pietro Maximoff for the crimes they'd committed for Hydra and Ultron. He'd even gone rogue himself a few times. Yet, he wouldn't acknowledge Maria.

"If he runs away, Asgard will eventually find him," Maria continued to argue. "He faces torture from Thanos, imprisonment and possible execution on Asgard. I think he will join us given his choices."

Fury pondered, his attention drifting across the monitors. Finally, he said, "I didn't get where I am by always playing it safe." His gaze fell again on Maria. "Fine. Tell him our terms and let him out."

Maria tried not to smile. Though her boss didn't actually agree with her, Maria felt relieved that he still trusted her judgment. It was more than she'd get from any of the others.

Thor asked, "Shall I go with her?"

"You might set him off. Let's not jinx it," Fury said.

When Steve took a stiff step forward, Natasha turned the wheelchair toward the doors. "Leave Loki to us girls. We're sugar and spices and all that entices," she assured them with a brazen grin.

As they entered the corridor, Maria couldn't help chuckling at Natasha's comment then groaning at the resulting pain. "Tasha, please don't give Loki the wrong idea."

"Hey, I wiggle my ass for just about everyone," she admitted, but quieted as they entered the elevator, leaning on the wall for the short ride down. "So, what's the approach?"

"Nothing too complicated. Sincerity mostly."

Loki stepped to the front of the cell as they entered the room. He appeared a bit fearful as he inquired, "Has Fury decided to trade me to the Mad Titan?"

Maria puzzled. "You heard?"

He gestured to the control panel off to the far side. "Through the equipment."

Natasha dismissed the guards then strolled over to the panel.

Maria wheeled herself closer to the cell once the three of them were alone. "I have a proposition." She considered standing, but decided it wouldn't make a difference in his opinion of her at this point. "S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to contract for your services."

"What services am I to provide?"

"You will help us find the whereabouts of Thanos. You will fight side-by-side with our people, assisting and protecting them to the best of your abilities until the conflict has ended."

He didn't move, just gawked at her. "And what am I to get in return?" His tone was whimsical, yet harsh. "A thank you? A pat on the head? Perhaps a group hug?"

"Sanctuary," Maria said. "You will be allowed to live here free and in peace. We will tell Asgard that you are under our protection and will not be extradited. In essence, by helping save the people of Earth, we will forgive the past crimes you perpetrated against us."

He turned, making a full circle as he openly laughed. "Have you all gone mad?"

Maria waited for him to calm and look back. "It might appear that way."

Natasha asked, her eyes narrowing, "You'd prefer to stay in there?"

"You are fools. I can agree to anything, but you have no power over my actions outside this cage."

With a nod from Maria, Natasha cut the power to the cell so they were no longer dampening Loki's magic. Maria carefully pushed out of the chair, squelching grimaces as she shuffled forward to enter the code and open the door. "You can leave—but if you want to see your son and have a safe place where you can sleep at night without fear, you have to earn it like the rest of us." She backed up, keeping a cautious eye as Loki sauntered toward the doorway, studying her and Natasha in turn.

"Thor never would have agreed to this. Or Captain Rogers."

"Doesn't matter. Fury calls the shots."

He stepped over the threshold, a mere stride from Maria, who tried not to tremble or appear too desperate. Loki read something in her expression and instantly froze. "This is a trick."

"It isn't."

"You lie!" he roared. His face grew ugly with his quick rage. "I am not a prize to be won, or a pawn to be manipulated for your gains. You make me promises with no intent to keep them. This agreement will go the way of our last—disregarded with a whim."

_How dare he call the baby a whim!_ Maria thought. _Like our son is nothing more than an inconvenience, a blunder._

Between the encroaching threat of Thanos, the distrust of most of her colleagues and the worsening physical pain, Loki's fierce disbelief in her motives shattered Maria's resolve. She'd gambled her reputation, credibility and trust—everything she had left—on him. Dared to believe he could be more than a dagger-tongued scoundrel. Now he would leave her and the baby helpless to Thanos's intents.

Maria retreated, her goal to put some space between them, but knocked into the wheelchair and fell into the seat. Bent over in agony, she sobbed into her hands. Her heightened emotional state put the baby on edge as well, and he began squirming around, poking her in tender places. She barely caught the sound of Loki's movement within the tight leather and assumed he'd magicked himself away.

Moments later, Natasha's hand came down upon her head. The comforting gesture made Maria feel worse, yet she tried to calm her cries, still hiding behind her hands and struggling to breathe. How could she have been so blind, so stupid? Allowed herself to become so invested, vulnerable and weak?

"She spoke the truth," Natasha's voice said from farther away than Maria expected. "Don't hurt her."

Maria peeked. It was Loki that stood in front of her. His features were flushed, mouth agape and eyes bewildered. His hand cupped her cheek, a slight tremble to his touch. Then he looked upon the Aries charm.

"I felt it," he whispered in a mixture of awe and what might have been regret, "the breaking of your heart."

Her doubts and insecurities fell away at the sight of him paralyzed with forced empathy. This was the opportune moment, Maria realized, the last and best hope to recruit him to their cause. "Stay," she begged. "Because you want to."

He drew in a long breath, perhaps to calm himself. His hand left her cheek, reaching down to hover near the injured rib. "What happened?"

"The baby kicked me," she admitted and wiped her runny eyes and nose on the back of her uniform sleeve since she didn't have a tissue handy. He crouched down, slipping his hand under her shirt and causing her to jump as it clutched her side. "Ow. Soft touches, remember?"

He winked. "I remember quite well."

She tried to be angry with him and his antics, but with his magic soothing the ache, Maria felt gratitude and some inclinations of endearment. She did warn him, "This is not the best time to flirt with me."

His features warmed with a playful half-smile. "The baby is quite strong and, I suspect, impatient to be born. I'm sure he gets that from you," Loki teased, "for I am capable of profound patience."

Maria sighed, but not necessarily because she was offended. The way he spoke just amused her sometimes. Impatience was a common Aries trait. "Well, he has to learn some restraint because it's still a bit early, and I can't take the beating."

Loki leaned in close to her stomach. "Did you hear that?" he asked the baby in a conspiring tone. "Your mother says we have to be tolerant and gentle with her."

_Oh God,_ Maria thought. _Thanos is going to rip the Earth a new one, and Loki's being adorable. _She really needed him not to do that right then.

"The pain is gone," she said and pushed his hand away.

Mild relief swept over Natasha's features as she sidled up to them. "Can we get to work?"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Loki said, helping Maria out of the wheelchair, "but take me to the Avengers."

* * *

___Note- This is the last chapter of Agreement - Part Two. The story continues in Agreement - Part Three.___


End file.
